Good Jew Gone Bad Kyman
by TheGamergirl97
Summary: My 1st fanfiction


**Good Jew Gone Bad**

Fanfiction: Eric Cartman x Kyle Broflovski  
By: TheGamergirl97  
Writers note: This is my first ever fanfictions and I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if it's bad but it's my first one so please be nice about it. Also if you do not like this then don't read it in the first place. Hope you enjoy: D.

Hello, I'm Kyle Broflovski, I'm 17 years old and I attend South park High and I'm currently a JR.  
The last couple weeks of my life have been out of whack lately, but, I **DO** live in South Park so I guess it must be** NORMAL** here.

About four years ago I finally realize to myself that I'm gay. Took me years to finally realize this about myself and boy was that an emotional crisis. I started to notice by how girls were not catching my attention and I wouldn't see a girl for being hot or anything like the other guys my age. Even when I tried to masturbate as I thought about girls but it never worked. So I've come to the conclusion I'm gay. And believe or not I was right.

I don't have my red 'Jew-fro' any more, about two years ago I got a haircut and now it's short enough to cover my ears. It's more decent and less embarrassing to me. I just wish I didn't have my mother's red hair.

I don't feel so ashamed about letting my hair stick out of my hat now that it looks decent and that **EVERYBODY** knows I am a red head.

Nothing much as really changed in South Park really.

Stan and his girlfriend, Wendy, are still together (even though they broken up at least a billion times before), and he's the football quarter back and **STILL **my best friend. Wendy is, well as I would personally say: ' A Cheerleader whore.'

Kenny has been himself as usual, except for his hoodie suffocating his faces so all he said was 'Mmmh hm mph'. Hes more like a lady's man, drinking smoking and having sex with every hot chick he sees.

As for the fat ass Eric Cartman...  
He's still Cartman, calls me Jew and ripping me off because of it. But lately hes been acting a little funny. He hasn't been pranking me or ripping me off as hes always done. Hes kinda stopped doing that for about two and a half years. I'm defintly not complaining or anything. Its kinda nice for once but its still** odd.**

He still refers to me as 'Jew' and I know that never gonna change.

The only thing that is defiantly different is the fact I'm gay an none of my friends know about it not even my best friend Stan knows.  
I could tell Stan and Kenny, they wouldn't freak out as much...well MAYBE Stan would freak out about it. But, I can't just hide it forever though, people are gonna find out eventually, I feel like Stan and Kenny should know. Stan might get all blue and pass out (after puking). Hopefully he wont puke...he probably will though. Kenny would probably be cool about it and say that he totally knew it in his smart ass tone of his.

But Cartman can **NEVER** know. He would rip me off and call me 'Jew fag' and make fun of my decision. And would probably tell the whole damn town and I can't have that happen.

Man I hate that fat ass.

Well...

Hes not really fat anymore really. Hes slimmed down a lot since we was younger. Hes burned it off and grew out of it. Hes probably got abs of steel with all the exercise hes been doing...I suppose THAT'S different...I don't really go into detail with what EXACTLY he looks like I haven't really seen him as much as I used to anyway...I know that he has broad wide shoulders. And hes 6ft 2'' tall. (I'm only 5ft 10'')

I always hear girls at our school talking about him. They always say hes such a stud and handsome. According to the girls hes one of the top hottest guys in school. He went from lame to top game, how does that work?

I haven't talked to him as much as I used too back then...Which is again odd.

I don't deny what the girls say about him. I hate to admit it but its somewhat true.

I still think hes a total ass hole.

Its early in the morning and I find myself staggering awake in my bed. I turn my head to look at my clock.

5:30 am

Uggggh I so don't need to get up.

I lay there starring a hole into the ceiling. Clearly I don't want to get up but my body refuses to sleep anymore. Slowly I rise and sit on my bedside, dangling my feet off the edge. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes, Monday mornings suck ass. I blink as I look around my surroundings . My room hasn't really changed much these couple of years.

I finally bring myself to get off my bedside and stumble my way down the hallway and toward my bathroom. No one in the house is awake this early in the morning so I'm going to take this to my advantage and use the shower first before Ike can even get to it.

I walk in and lock the door behind me. Monday mornings have always been slow lately, maybe South Park has finally begun to change a bit. Nah its probably my tired mind playing tricks on me.

I tiredly strip off my regular pajamas. I still wear the same type of pajamas except lately I've been sleeping without a shirt on. I don't know why but it just seems more comfortable. I let my clothes fall to my ankles as I step into the shower. I turn the nob for hot water and let the water run down my body.

I have a normal body weight and I finally stopped puking at school. Im not as buff as the other guys at my school, though im considered 'average' i feel like im 'below average'.

Time seemed to slow down as I think to myself.

'How can South Park be changing anyway? Its probably nothing.'

I grab the soap lying on the floor of the shower and rub it against my body leaving soapy suds on my chest.

'I mean its not like totally different, just some of my friends have been acting weird.'

I began to wash my red curly hair(Well not to curly anymore) with the shampoo and conditioner my mother bought me. My hair doesn't look like what Cartman calls a 'Jew fro' anymore so he can't use that line on me. I still wear my green hat like I always have even though I don't have a reason to hide my hair anymore. I guess its kinda become a habit to wear it all the time.

I turn off the shower and step out. My body is soon exposed to the cold air and I shiver a bit, quickly I slip on a clean pair of black jeans and a green long sleeved shirt. I sigh as I noticed a stirring happening at my house, My family is probably awake so I must have been in the shower for at lest and hour or so. Hopefully there will be enough hot water for Ike to use.

I walk down the hall to look back at my clock in my room.

6:45 AM

I take my towel and dry my hair with it while reaching for a comb on my bedside dresser. I can hear my mother yelling at me from downstairs to get up as U gear her foots steps coming closer up the stairs. "Oh, Bubbie your already awake?" She smiles at me as I stare back at her."Yes mom." sighing i return to combing my hair. She again smiles at me and turns to head back downstairs.

I hate my mother. I wish she'd just leave me alone.

I finish combing my hair and look at myself in a mirror i recently hung in my room. I don't know why I bother when I'm just going to put on my dumb hat on again. I walk over to my bedside and grab my hat that's been hanging there all night and slip it on, then my phone vibrated. I walk over to my desk and pick it up wondering who could be texting me.

It was Cartman.

_Joo, Why do you wear that dumb ass hat!? -EC_

I sigh irritated, of course Cartman would spell Jew wrong just to piss me off, I decided to reply.  
_  
Because_ _I can Fat ass, besides why do you even care if i wear it or not? -KB_

I close my phone and slip it in my Jeans pocket and slip on some socks on before my phone vibrates again.

_IDK, maybe so I can laugh at yo' Joo fro -EC_

I smirk at his response.

_Little do you know -KB_

I stuck my phone back in my pocket as I start to put on my orange coat on. I've basically wore the same time of clothes since I was nine, except the clothes underneath of coarse, i like to change it up a bit.

I head out of the room to be greeted by my adopted Canadian younger brother Ike. "You're early today fag." he says looking at me with his eye brow arched. "Yea I know don't remind me." I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulders and headed down stairs. I just want to get away from my house. I headed toward the front door and stepped out closing the door from behind.

The cold air it my face and I shrugged it off after I got used to it. I head over towards the direction of the bus stop. Everyone still takes the bus to school even though most of us know how to drive, except me, my mother refuse's to teach me because she thinks as soon as I am capable of driving I will leaver her. I have to admit it shes very smart. That's exactly why I wanted to learn to drive, to get as far away from that bitch as possible.

My routine has been the same since elementary school, wake up, shower, get dressed, head to school each morning. I finally reach the bus stop and notice that I'm the first one to arrive. Usually Stan is here before I am so its a little odd to alone at the bus stop. I lean against the pole as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I reach in to my pants and flip my phone open to see its from Stan this time.

_Sorry Man I'm Sick today. I caught the_ _flu or something. So I wont be at school today. -SM_

I roll my eyes knowing what hes saying is a lie.

_Stan, you don't have to lie to me. I know your having a hangover from the party you went to yesterday. You just don't want to admit it. -KB_

My phone vibrated again as I recived another text from Cartman.

_What?! WTF does THAT mean? -EC_

I hit my hit against the bus stop.

_Exactly what it means. -KB_

I chill out at the fact Stan isn't going to be at school today. As I begin to think about how much of an ass he's been recently I received a message.

Its from Kenny.

_Won't be there, feel like shit, puked. - Kenny_

Kenny is the only one who actually uses his name on his texts instead of his initials and its odd but it is Kenny so I don't really question it.

_Okay, get well soon Ken. -KB_

"Jew." I raise mt head to glare at my enemy. "Fat ass." I flip my phone close and stick it back in my pocket."Where are the Hippie and Druggie?" Cartman asked in his mocking tone as he glares at me with his sparkling brown eyes. His voice has deepen since then an its not at annoying. "Ones hung over and the other is sick." I responded as I stand straight up. "Pussy's can't even get out of bed and deal with it." He laughs as I roll my eyes at him. "Those douche bags ditched me and now I'm stuck with your Jew ass Jew-Boy." I feel my face grow red with anger. "Stop calling me Jew Fat ass! I have a name you know!" I yell at him. "I'M NOT FAT!" he yells back as the bus stops and opens the doors. We stepped inside, I can still feel the anger bubbling inside of me.

I plop myself in my regular seat on the bus and stare out the window. For some odd reason staring out the bus window calms my nerves a bit as I see the same things out of it everyday. I don't know why but it just does. To my surprise Cartman decides to take a seat next to me. I don't really mind its just a bit odd. Usually he would sit as far away from me as possible."Hey Jew." I turn my gaze towards him and stare into his brown orbs. "What?" I ask sheepishly. "Are you depressed about something? I can see your reflection in the window, your face looks blank Jew." My eyes widen a bit at his strange concern for me."Why? You worried about me?" I grin at my response knowing what hes going to say next."Well, no Jew, I was just wondering." He turns his head away from me to stare at his phone as he plays tetras on it.  
My grin fades from my face and my eyes widen a little bit more. That was not what I expected him to say. That was 'unlike' the Cartman i know."Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Cartman?" He starts to grin" But Kahl I was wondering so I could laugh at your depressed state." I roll me eyes and return staring out into space through the window.

Time seemed to speed up as the bus stopped in front of the High school. I wait for Cartman to move so I can get out of the bus. Pretty soon I'm walking towards my locker with Cartman on my tail." What do you want fat ass?" I say without looking at him."We have the same class dumb Jew." I sigh, English class is one of the classes I have Cartman in with me. Its not as bad as you think its just really boring. Its surprising to know his reading level is good enough to be in my class.

I put in my combination to my locker and open it. I can feel Cartmans gaze on me as he watches me grab my books for class. I don't question it since hes been doing it for a while now. I slam my locker closed and start walking down the crowded hall with Cartman still following me." Is there something you need from me fat ass?"I continues walking down the hall listening to the gossip going around the school." Nah, not really Jew." We've reached our classroom and I pick a seat towards the back of the class room. Cartman decides to sit next to me once again today. Whats his deal lately? Its not like him to be a human and all.. WAIT?! CARTMAN BEING** HUMAN**?! No it can't be that. Must be my imagination again or something. Or maybe something is different or something happened. But Cartman being human is **not** likely.

"Take a picture Jew. It'll last longer."

I shake my head an realize that I was staring at him while in deep thought about face heats up with embarrassment a little while I bring my attention to my notebook.

'DING'

The bell rings to start class.

Today is going to be a LONG day.

Its kinda odd without Stan or Kenny at school with me.

Its lunch time and I'm kinda forced to sit aline with the one person I despise and cant stand, Eric Cartman. His face is resting on his cheek and hes leaning on the table with his elbow prompt up on the surface of the table while sucking on a strawberry. We've haven't said anything to each other since English class and that was first period. "Jew, why do you have this desire to stare at me lately?"

Dammit again?

I take my eyes off of him an stare down at my empty tray. "Well, Jew?" he says staring at me with those brown glass eyes. I turn my gaze towards him and look at him in the eyes. He doesn't show any anger or aggression towards me. His eyes just sparkle as I get lost in them. "Hey? HEY?! Hello? Earth to Jew! I asked you a question!" I blink as his voice brings me back to reality "Huh? What?" He sighs, hes getting a little aggravated "Why do you have this desire to stare at me lately? Stupid Jew." My face heats up a little as I spoke "I..I don't know actually. I've just been lost in thought is all." I pull my hat over my face to try to hide it and so that I wont be tempted to accidentally stare at him again. Slowly my hat is removed and my hair is exposed. Cartman managed to remove me hat without me noticing. My eyes grew wide as I try to retrieve my hat from him."Give me back my hat you fat as!" I can feel the stares of everyone in the lunch room upon us as i scream at Cartman. All he does is eye ball me with his eyes as wide at dinner plates and his mouth open wide. " Wow, Jew, you got your 'Jew-fro' taken care of. You look hot." I freeze in place as his words reach my brain. He called me hot!? Slowly I began to sit back down cradling my face in my hands trying to hide it. Its warm. Before Cartman even had a chance to say anything else I bolt out of the lunchroom to the nearest bathroom.

I slam open the bathroom door and head to the nearest sink. I look in the mirror to see that my face is a bright red. I turn on the sink and began to splash my face with cold water. The redness has gone away and the bathroom door begins to creek open. I turn my head toward the door to see Cartman in the doorway staring at me. He slowly makes his way toward me, each step he takes makes my heart begin to beat faster. What the hell is wrong with me? He is now standing in front of me staring down at me with no expression on his face. I slowly began to back away from him and bump into the wall. I try to avoid looking at him. Suddenly he throws my hat at me. I catch it looking at it. When I looked back at him to see him walking away and out the bathroom door. " I still think you look better without the hat Jew." And with that hes gone and the bell rings for lunch to end.

Its been four days since my sudden out burst at school. Its Friday and right now I'm in my calculus class, last class of the day. Stan is in my class with me and he's siting next to me making goo goo eyes at his girlfriend Wendy. I don't know what he sees in her anyway. I continued to listen to the teacher up front when my phone vibrates in my pocket.

Its from Stan.

_Hey, there is gonna be a party at Tokens place tonight at 8pm you gonna be there? -SM_

I look at Stan and hes basically pleading me to go, I sigh.

_Okay, sure whatever. I will be there just because you asked nicely. -KB_

I put my phone away and watched at Stan reads my message. He fist pumps the air and smiles. I can tell that in his mind that hes saying 'YES!'

The bell rings. Schools finally over for today. Stan's already dashing towards Wendy with a big smile on his face. I collect my things an casually walk out of class and head towards my locker. Cartman hasn't bothered me lately since Monday. Which is good right? I put in my combination number in my locker and open it and grab my jacket and slip it on. I fling my backpack around my shoulder, slammed my locker closed and started to walk out of the building. I wonder what Tokens party is gonna be like. I never really go to these party's because of me wanting to please my bitch of a mother. I'm sick of always being up her ass all the time. Maybe Token will have alcohol or something so I can get drunk for the first time ever. Hopefully that will get my mind off things.

As I walk deep in my thoughts I bump into something. And my something I mean someone. I look up as i say this as I see familiar brown eyes. "Cartman?" I say confused " Sorry for bumping into you I didn't see you." His face is emotionless as he returns my stare" You going to Tokens party tonight?" I back away from him giving us both some breathing space "Well-Yea. Stan asked me and I have nothing to do at home so.." He turns away from me and starts heading toward the exit. I soon follow.

Its 8:10 pm. Hopefully nobody would notice me being late.

I knock on the door and waited patiently for someone to open the door and let me in. I could hear the music from outside. I shrug as to nobody being able to hear me knock so i just open the door and walk in. Kenny is the first to notice my appearance "KYLE! Come here I'm gonna get you so fucking wasted!" I smile at him as I take a seat next to him on the couch. He hands me a drink and I stare at it. "Jew to scared to drink?" A familiar voice from behind me responds.

Cartman

He takes a seat at the other side of the table opposite from me and grins at me "To chicken Jew?" He chuckles at he statement. I glare at him and bring the glass to my lips and chug it down. Its not tasteful but its also tasty at the same time. I chug until I drank the drop. "No fat ass I'm **NOT**." I set the drink down as Kenny hands me another. Cartman nods in respect toward me. Guess drinking has its perks.

Glass after glass hours seem to pass by. Cartman starts telling one of his jokes to Kenny and I start giggling at it. Cartman seems to be amused my this and starts telling me every single joke he can think of and I start laughing like a maniac. "D-Dude you know what? You know what?" I ask leaning on Cartman. He pushes me off of him and I laugh. " I don't hate you fat ass. In fact I n-never did." I take a swig out of my drink in my hand and Cartman takes advantage of my drunk state. "OH really Kahl? Please tell me more." I giggle at him and Kenny looks at me with his drunken eyes. "Oh Kyle, Kyle I gots a question for ya." I turn to look at him. "Kyle do you have any secretssssssss" He slurs his speech as he asked his question and fell to the floor laughing. "Y-Yeas I do's, ya wanna know whats?" Cartman grins"Do tell Kahl." I smile and stand up almost falling over on Cartman "I'm GAY~! I don't like girls, I always have been gay. OH and Cartman~" Cartmans eyes grew as I leaned closer to him and whisper in his ear." I always thought you had the most beautiful eyes in the world. And your not fat your buff and strong and if you really wanted to you could bend me over the table with no problem. And I couldn't do nothing about it since your sooooo strong and bigger than me. A-And when you called me hot it was really like a turn on or something DUUUUUUDE~" I turn away from Cartman and head towards the stairs " I gotta piss be right back." Slowly I make my way towards the bathroom and walk in and close the door.

After about a minute of using the bathroom I pull my pants up and Cartman walks in, I smile drunkenly at him. "Cartman your a sexy bitch you know that right?" Cartman grabs me by the wrist and drags me down the stairs and out of the house."Where we going?" I ask "Eric where we gooooing?" He stops when we get outside and looks at me with his sparkling brown eyes "I'm taking you home." And with that we're walking. "But Eric I can't goooo to me home ya know my moms a bitch you say so all the time." Cartman stares at me letting my words sink into his brain. He knows that I'm too drunk and need to leave the party." Jew your coming to my house then." He takes me by the wrist and leads me down the street away from Tokens party. As drunk as I am I basically trip over my own two feet a couple of times before we even made it half way. I fall over and land in the snow giggling like a crazy maniac. Cartman grunts in aggravation an walks over to me and lifts me up and carries me. "Cartman I can walk let me walk~" I whine as Cartman carries me in his arms.

Cartmans body seemed to radiate heat like a heater. And of course of my drunken state I thought it would be alright to snuggle my face in his chest. His warmth and smell engulf around me like a blanket. Sheltering me from the cold air. "You smell nice.." the words slip through my lips before I could catch myself. I look up to see Cartmans reaction and see a slight smile on his face, I could tell he appreciated the compliment.

After about a couple minuets being carried in silence we've reached Cartmans house. I don't see his mom's car in the driveway so I don't say anything. I don't to upset him and end up him dropping me. I wrap my arms around his neck so that he can open the door without dropping me. Cartman reaches for his keys in his pocket before finally opening the door and carry me inside. Slowly he enters the dark house kicking the door closed behind him. Cartman walks over toward his couch and gently sits me down on it. I don't I've ever seen Cartman be gentle with anything in my life. This is really a one in a life time experience for me. He turns away from me and flips the light switch and I'm blinded with a bright light." Go take a shower and leave your wet clothes in there. While your washing your drunken self I will leave one of my shirts for you to sleep in on my bed. Also there is a spare toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet if you want to get the taste of alcohol out of your mouth...And when you come down stairs there will be some coffee so you can have some..."

Holy shit! This cannot be the same Cartman I know. He's actually being NICE!? And human for once!? Okay wow never did see the day. Wait,he must want something about of it. God damn bastard.

Cartman turns toward the kitchen as I stumble up the stairs. Like walking while drunk wasn't difficult enough but stairs need extra brain power just to do that! I wobble down the hall and toward the bathroom opening the door and walking in and locking the door behind me. I'm not risking myself in his house while I'm naked in his shower. I smile as I see a rubber dick sitting on the edge of the tub. I giggle at the thought of Cartman showering naked with a rubber duck. "That's cute." I look around to see if any hidden cameras were placed in fear of Cartman hearing me..let alone see me strip.. I shrug and slowly take me wet jacket off and hang it on the hanger on the wall. Once I'm bare naked I take a step in the shower and turn the hot water on. Standing there just letting the water splash against my face as I slowly fee a lot less dizzy. I began to wash my hair like normal and wash the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair. I glimpse at the bar of soap on the shower floor and pick it up. Wait, this soap must have been used by Cartman before I... I shake my head before finishing the thought and began to wash my body of all thoughts and worries.

After I got out of the shower I dry my blood red hair with a towel and wrap my naked body in it. I reach for a comb on the sink and began to straighten my hair a bit so it looks decent. In the cabinet there was a toothbrush still in its package. I'm guessing this is the toothbrush Cartman was talking about. I take it out of its package and grabbed the toothpaste and began to brush my teeth.

Walking into Cartmans room was like walking into memories. It still looked the same just with added posters of some rock band he likes. Just like Cartman said he would, there was a blue T-shirt on his bed waiting for me to wear it. I grab it and slip it over my head, its a little to big for me but it still works im just gonna be sleeping in it...it smells like Cartman...Its sad that I know this. I go back to retrieve my underpants and slip them on and head down stairs.

Cartman was sitting on his couch drinking coffee and watching TV. He noticed my appearance in the room an hands me a coffee cup full of coffee. I gently grab a hold of the coffee with both hands as he sets his down on the table and gets up from the couch and heads up stairs. "Gonna take a shower." His voice trails off as he makes his way up the stairs. Its odd to Cartman be nice to me let alone human but its nice.

I like it.

I take a sip of my coffee and sit myself down on the couch.

'How come he **CAN** be humanly nice but doesn't? He could really get some friends and really hot girlfriends ...or boyfriends. I mean he **IS** good looking, hes got eyes that sparkle, and hes just handsome and cute and... WAIT WHAT DID I SAY?!'

I shake my head grinding my teeth.

'No Kyle stop thinking that way, you hate him, you hate him...Do I **really** hate him?'

"Dude you alright?"

I lift my head up in surprise as I hear Cartmans voice. I must have been in real deep thought if hes already done in the shower and not notice him coming down the stairs. I stutter "O-Of course I'm okay! Why would I not be?" I smile at him trying to be as normal as possible."Because Jew, I came down and saw you eying the floor with your face all red." He takes the back of his hand and lays it on my fore head. I can feel my face heat up and my heart beats a little faster to his touch.

My expression must have been interesting because Cartman is smirking at me. "Well Jew your warm but not warm enough to have a fever or anything." He takes a seat next to me grabbing his coffee and bringing it up to his lips and takes a sip. From the corner of my eye I get a better look at him. Hes wearing a black T-shirt and his regular pajama pants. "Take a picture it will last longer." I shake my head at his response "I was just wondering Cartman, exactly what do you want from me..since you took me home and all."

Silence fills the room as Cartmans expression changes to a state of thought. Seemed like and eternity before he finally breaks the silence as he responds."Nothing. Just don't tell anybody I did this." I'm in state of shock as I speak "N-nothing? Really?" Cartman gives me this glare as if to say 'yea you stupid Jew.' How do I know this? Its a bit creepy in my part. I stare back into his eyes. They don't show anger or regret or even happiness. His expression is blank.

It seemed like another eternity of just staring into one another eyes. I couldn't help but close mine and smile at him. Cartman quickly turns away as I smile at him. The TV volume is turned up cutting in the silence. Cartman hides his face for awhile before facing the TV.

That was weird...

Hours seemed to have passed as Cartman and I watch TV **together**. I can feel my eye lids grow heavy and slowly drooping close as i reopen them. My vision blurs and I slowly am hit with a wave of exhaustion and sleep.

My eyes slowly blink open and light shines in my face. It seems like I have fallen asleep on the couch while watching TV. I raise up and stretch and then realized that I'm on the couch with a pillow and blanket. When did I get the- My eyes widen an my face grows hot as my heart beats rapidly. D-did Cartman..? I cover my face with my hands. Whats wrong with me? Why have I been like this lately? "Jew whats your problem? Hungover?" I quickly raise my head and see Cartman standing at the end of the stairs looking at me with one of his eyebrows raised. I blink a couple times before realizing hes in nothing but his pants. I lower my face as it begins to heat up even more to the pointt were my face matches the color of my hair. "N-nothings wrong. M-my head hurts is all.." I lied. "Sure whatever Jew, do you like your eggs scrambled?" Cartman walks into the kitchen disappearing from my sight "S-scrambled is fine." I rub my eyes and mentally stop myself. I must have a hungover because now my head DOES hurt. My head has never hurt so much in my life. But with my previous reaction to Cartmans strange act of kindness was a different feeling than before. I don't know whats wrong with me but I know I definitely need help. I need a therapist.

I get startled by the sound of plates shattering and Cartman yelling "FUCK!" from the top of his lungs. I get up and rush to the kitchen. "Cartman are you okay?" Cartmans back is facing me and plate shards are around his feet. "Why do you care Jew? I'm perfectly fine." I could tell that was a lie. "Then look at me." I could see Cartman hesitating to do just that "You can't fucking tell me what to do Jew!" I cross my arms on my chest "Now your just being childish." I stare at him from behind he looked well built and- Okay no Kyle stay focused. "I'm still not listening to a Jew, Jew." I squint at him and sigh at his stubbornness. Why must he be so fucking difficult? Slowly I make my way towards him avoiding the shattered pieces of broken plate along the way.

I could feel Cartmans body tense up at I laid my hand on his shoulder. He slowly began to turn toward me and face me. A giant cut was on his cheek and was bleeding pretty bad, blood trickled down toward his chin. "How could you manage this? What was you doing karate on the plate?" I could feel Cartmans gaze on me as I reach for a paper towel and get it wet with the water from the sink. Gently I dab the wet towel on his cut trying to clean as much blood off his face as possible. His eyes never leave me. Each time I dab he flinches from the pain but continues to stare at me wide eyed.

Once the bleeding finally stopped I threw away the bloody towel "Where do your- Aha!" I find the dustpan and broom in the corner of the Kitchen and obtain it. Cartman is still spaced out as I clean up his 'accident' for him. Its the least I could do for him letting my drunk Jew ass self invade his home and him being oddly kind to me...

Cartman hasn't moved since I cleaned everything up. I look at him confused.

'Is he alright?'

I wave my hand in front of his face to get his attention. Nothing. "Cartman?" No response." Hello? Cartman?" Nothing." Earth to Cartman!" Still nothing." ERIC CARTMAN!" Finally he snapped back to reality to the sound of me saying his full name. He blinked at me a couple times before returning to making breakfast. I shrug my shoulders and head to the upstairs bathroom to find some neosporin and a bandage. With my luck I find them both in the bathroom cabinet. I make my way back down stairs to see Cartman sitting at the kitchen table with two plates with bacon,eggs,toast, and orange juice. "Eat up Jew."

I walk towards him with the materials I have obtained form the bathroom. He avoids looking at me as I approach him. I open the neosporin and put a little bit on the tip of my finger and apply it on the cut. Cartman flinches at my touch, guessing it hurts to I be a little bit more gentle. Cartman stares as his plate as I apply the bandage on his cut. Without saying anything I turn to the chair opposite of him and began to eat what he made for me. Its Delicious! Who would have thought Eric had some talent?WAIT ERIC? Why did I call him Eric? I meant Cartman..Its official I need a therapist.

Cartman finished his plate before I did. Figures as much. He takes our plates once I'm done and puts them in the sink to wash later and returns to his seat across from me." Hey..um..Jew? I got a question or two for you..." I turn my attention to him as he speaks "Well, do you remember everything from you being drunk and all last night?" I scratch my head staring at the table trying to pry at my memories of last nigh- OH SHIT! Everything is coming back to me. My drunken ass self telling Cartman my innermost secrets to him about being gay and not actually having 'pure' hatred towards him. I get all nervous as I hide my face as I lay into my arms resting on the table top. "Y-Yeah..I just remembered EVERYTHING.." God why did you decide to fuck me?

I feel utterly defeated. My enemy knows my deepest secrets. Who knows what he'd do with that kind of information about me! I'M DOOMED! "I always thought you were a fag but I never thought you'd actually be one for real." I glare at Cartman "Please,for the love of GOD don't tell anybody!" I laterally feel like crying but I refuse to do so in front of HIM. I can feel my body tense with fear of the thought of my mother finding out. I clench my fists thinking about what she'd do to me. I can see my future now, R.I.P. Kyle Broflovski. "I wont tell." My eyes mover forward to stare at Cartman. "What?" I can feel the tension slowly leave my body. "I said I wont tell. Geez Jew you really need to seriously get your ears checked." I cannot believe what I'm hearing. Is he being serious? Is he telling me a lie? No? He must want something out of it. To tell the truth right now I could care less of what he would want me to do as long as he wont tell.

My body reacts on its own as I run toward Cartman and hug him "Oh My God thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Cartman tenses up as I squeeze the heck out of him. "U-uh..y-yea..your welcome Jew.." Realizing what I'm doing I quickly let go of him and retreat to the living room. I can feel myself burning and my heart is racing. I feel dizzy. I can see my reflection in the TV and my face is red. Why am I blushing so damn much? I hear Cartmans footsteps behind me and I quickly freeze in place. He throws something at me and i turn to see my clothes on the floor "Your clothes are clean and dry.." I open my mouth to respond but Cartman had already retreated upstairs.

Quickly I change in to my own clothes and Jacket an head towards the front door. "Bye Cartman. Thanks for letting my drunk ass crash here for the night!"I head out the door and embrace the cold air. I find myself heading towards Stan's house. Maybe if I describe these feelings to him he could tell me whats wrong with me. I knock on his front door a couple of times before Stan finally answers the door "Kyle? Whats wrong? What do you need?" He leads me inside and we sit on his couch in the living room." Well Stan I've been having these strange feelings recently and I don't know what it means. And i was kinda hoping that if I describe them to you then maybe you could tell me whats wrong with me. Do you think you could help?" Stan nods understandingly, I take a deep breath "Okay, when this certain person does something nice or even gets near me I get all dizzy and my face gets all red. And sometimes I stop breathing and it feels like my heart accelerates or skips a beat. And for some reason I'm having thoughts for this certain person that I wouldn't have for anybody else..." Stan gives me the biggest grin I have ever seen and pats me on the back reassuringly. "Dude your in **LOVE**" WHAT!? D-did I hear that correctly? Me in love with- no don't even finish that sentence. But that would explain everything that has been going on lately but CARTMAN? ERIC FUCKING CARTMAN?! I mean HOW?! He's the guy who enjoys to see me suffer the guy who wants to see me cry! The fucking NAZI OF SOUTH PARK! How could I like HIM!? I mean he is handsome...and buff...and strong..and has beautiful eyes...

**Fuck**.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Shit I forgot Stan doesn't know about me being gay. Well I guess this is the perfect opportunity to tell him. "Um.. Stan please don't freak out at what I'm about to tell you." He nods with a grin still on his face. I sigh "Stan, I-I'm gay."

About fifteen minutes of absolute silence Stan finally responses "I guess that would explain why you had no interest in woman..." He turns away from me and stares at his hands "I-Its not me is it?" My eyes widen "OH MY GOD NO! Stan your my best friend and nothing else! I have NO sexual interest in you what-so-ever!" He chuckled at my statement "Your right. What was I thinking?" We both laugh at each other "Hey Kenny wanted me to ask if we'd like to hang out and spend the night. He thought of a game or what he puts it a 'challenge' we could play. Are you in?" I thought about it for a minute, a challenge eh? I wonder what kind of challenge. Well what ever it is I accept your challenge Kenny! I nod ans Stan fist pumps the air "FUCK YEA!"  
-

We all decided to stay at Stan's house since Kenny's place is kinda shit. Its me, Kenny, Stan and Cartman. To tell the truth I feel a little awkward just because of his presence.

Kenny is rubbing his hands together while making a big grin on his face, he moves his blonde hair out of his face before speaking "All right lets get this thing started~" Its already almost eleven at night and all we've been doing was playing Stan's PlayStation and eating pizza, took Kenny long enough to finally decides to tell us what his so called 'Challenge' was " The game we're all gonna play is a game we all know but never really play soooooooooo i decided it would be fun!" Kenny's Smirk widens and his practically bouncing on the couch as we all wait for him to spill the beans and tell us what this game is "TRUTH OR DARE?" He says though his grin.

"Really? we've waited all night for that? What the fuck Kenny?" Cartman bursts while crossing his arms over his chest in disappointment. Sadly I agree with him. "Yes Cartman, BUT, if you get dared and you don't do the dare you will have to tell us one of your **darkest** secrets that you'd never tell ANYBODY!" He grins as he points at Cartman. Cartmans eyes grew wide and I gock at Kenny. Stan is the first to respond " Wow, uh Kenny, don't you think that is just a little too much?" Kenny rolls his eyes "We're all friends here Stan its not like we don't already know everything about each other. Or is there? And besides that is why its called a 'CHALLENGE'." Before Stan had a chance to respond to Kenny's matter-of-fact statement I decide to speak " I accept you god damn challenge Kenny." I could feel Stan's and Cartman's gazes on me. "If Jew-boy is doing it I supposed I will do it to you poor ass." Stan just nods in agreement as Kenny laughs and stares with us with hungry eyes with is grin engulfing his face "Let the games begin."

About a half and hour or Kenny's 'Challenge' it seemed no body would pic dare and its kinda getting boring, I don't blame anybody for not picking dare I mean who knows what Kenny or Cartman would make us do. Its Kenny turn and he decides to pick Cartman. He sighs "FINE I choose Dare! Poor-boy." Cartmans voice was more aggravated than mad. Kenny fist pumps the air "YES! Okay, okay, I dare you to..." Kenny puts a finger on his chin while he thinks of a dare for Cartman to do. He finally looks back at him an he has the biggest Chester cat grin I have ever seen him do in my life " To make out with Kyle for a full TEN minutes without breaking apart! And if you do both of you will have to tell me one of your darkest secrets!" Me and Cartman both almost choke on his words "WHAT!?" Kenny smiles " If you don't both of you will have to tell me one of your deepest darkest secrets." Stan looks as if he's gonna throw up so he turns around and faces his back toward us. "You can be serious, can you Kenny?" Cartman sits up staring at me then at Kenny. Kenny nods as he grabs his stop watch from his pocket. That sly little dick! He planned this from the start didn't he!? "OH MY GOD Kenny FINE you sly poor bastard.."

I get all nervous as Cartman turns to face me. I can tell he was nervous too, but why would he be nervous? He should be discussed by this. Slowly he leans forward getting closer to my face as he lifts my chin with his fingers. My heart begins to beat faster and faster as his lips slowly inch there way closer to mine. I can feel my face growing hot. Oh god please don't let him notice me blushing, or Kenny.

His lips finally meet mine and I could swear I stopped breathing. His lips are soft and warm to the touch. I don't know what to do. Before I know it my mouth is being invaded my Cartmans tongue. I let him in. My conclusions have been confirmed, I'm Gay for Cartman. This feeling of him being so close to me is breath taking, true bliss. Without thinking I kiss Cartman back with the same gentle force. My tongue dances around his as I invade his mouth. I could tell this surprised Cartman because hes tempted to back out but we know we both can't...or in my case don't want to. W

We start getting rougher with each other as the minutes go by, how is Cartman such a great kisser? I try to hold back a moan, I'm enjoying this way to much and honestly I think Cartman is too. His arms are wrapped around me and holding my head which makes the kiss deeper and more enjoyable than before. I don't know if I can handle this anymore! I'm about to lose it, I do like him, I like him a lot. " TIME!" Kenny's voice frightens me and Cartman and we both separate, the only thing keeping us together was our saliva connecting both of our tongues together. Cartman stares at me an I stare back into his eyes, they was wide as he studied me, sparkling. "WOW. You guys must have really dark secrets you really don't want to share." We both look away from each other an wipe the spit from our lips. "Don't get me wrong guys but watching that was pretty fucking HOT." We both stare at Kenny's remark. I'm too distracted about what I just did...what WE just did. I have to admit it, that was the best fucking kiss of my life. "Dude, Kyle was that your first kiss?" Kenny leans toward me and lays a hand on my shoulder looking at me with a mocking grin. I blush a little and slowly nod yes. Kenny smiles and Im rubbing my lips gently. Oh my god.  
-

Everyone has already passed out from exhaustion, but me, my mind refuses to sleep with what is still processing in it. I kissed Cartman or more like he kissed me, and I liked it. I was disappointed when stopped. Honestly I didn't want to stop, I liked it to much. His warmth and smell engulfing and embracing my body, you could say I was getting high off of him. But what I don't understand is why was he embracing me and holding me? It wasn't necessary for what Kenny dared him to do...maybe for special effect? If that's the case then hes fucking good at it, and its fucking working. But still, it felt like he was enjoying it as much as I was. My heart flutters at the thought of Cartman enjoying making out with me, but slowly fades away, Cartman hates me though. He always has, he enjoys seeing me in pain and suffering from it. I sigh and sit up and reach for my backpack and pull out a bag of marijuana, I promised myself that I would quit but it just calms my nerves. And I need my nerves calmed.

Apparently the smell of marijuana smoke woke Cartman up from his slumber. I didn't notice. I continued to sit in my sleeping bag smoking my problems away till I'm startled by a hand on my shoulder "I didn't know you smoked Jew." I shrug and hand him the bag " Do you want to join me?" He grabs the bag and takes a seat next to me.

It was odd but kinda nice, just me an Cartman, chilling and smoking our problems away. I can feel all the tension leave my body as we smoke in silence, the silence lasted for about fifteen minutes till Cartman broke it " Was it awkward?" My tired eyes turn to him "Was it awkward when I basically made out with you?" Cartman turns his head and stares blankly in front of him "I don't blame you if you say yes I mean I am me after all." I can't believe that I am actually having a normal conversation with Cartman, like we are friends. I mean Cartman has his moments sometimes but its been happening more often lately and its abnormal for him. I shrug " No it wasn't awkward it was just new to me since it WAS my first kiss and all. But don't take this the wrong way or anything but, your surprisingly a really good kisser. Have you kissed someone before?" Cartman breathes out smoke and lets out a sigh "No." It takes me a minute to process what he just said to me "So.." I sigh " I was your first too?" He slowly nods as he takes another smoke " Was it awkward for you Cartman?" The smoke leaves his mouth, he has lips of an angel "No kahl, it wasn't awkward, it was just as you described yours.." He grabs an ashtray he finds on Stan's TV and puts his marijuana in it "I'm going to bed, night Jew." He grabs his pillow and blanket and makes a spot next to me. I don't mind at all that he decided to sleep next to me, I decided to go to sleep too so I put away my marijuana and pull the covers over my body "Night Cartman." Slowly sleep embraces me.

Its been weeks since the 'Truth or Dare' incident. I've been avoiding Cartman because of it and I've been doing it for a while now, but there are times I see him in the hall or when we have class together. I don't want Cartman questioning me about it. Its Wednesday now and its almost time for lunch. Great, the one time of day where I can't avoid him. He hasn't been ripping me off because of it or anything else. Maybe he's avoiding me too, nah, it must be my imagination.

'DING'

The bell rings for lunch and I grab my things quickly and head down the hall toward the lunchroom. Suddenly I'm dragged into the bathroom, what the fuck? "Hello Kyle."

Craig

For some reason Craig has decided to beat the shit out of me for his own fun and pleasure. He's really just mad about the ex-girlfriend incident. His girl friend broke up with him to be with me or at least get me to have sex with her, I turned her down and told her I don't like her in that way and that I don't like anybody at this damn school. Sadly Craig doesn't know that and whenever I try to tell him he doesn't believe me and continues to beat the shit out of me. If only he knew I was gay this wouldn't happen but if I told him he wouldn't believe me anyway. Go figure.

"What do you want Craig?" As I speak two other guys came up from behind Craig and pin me to the floor "OW FUCK!" The other boys tie my wrists up with rope. They lift me up to my feet and Craig punches me hard in the gut "Gack." I fall to my knees and Craig blind folds me with his scarf "I'm going to make you bleed Kyle. This is for stealing my woman!" He punches me in the face an i wince in pain. There's nothing I could do but let them beat me to death. I take another blow to the face, Craig could kill me if he really wan- I hear a click of a pocket knife, no he can't be serious! I can hear him slowly approach "Time to bleed Kyle, bleed and beg for mercy!" I feel sharp pain in my left cheek as he cuts my skin " AHHHH SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Craig laughs as he continues to slowly cut down my face, I feel my own blood trickle down my face and drip off my chin. He's cutting really deep. His friends begin to laugh mockingly as I struggle to get the ropes off. Shit, No good they are tight.

I'm scared.

I hear the bathroom door slam open, I can't see who is opening it because of this damn blind fold but I can hear fighting going on around me. Is someone saving me? I struggle to remove my bindings, I hear foot steps heading toward the door "Fuck you man! Just wait both of you will be dead once I get you alone!" The door slams open and I can hear Craig and his friends leave. Slowly my mystery savior unties the scarf covering my eyes. Do my eyes play tricks on me or is this for real? My savior was Cartman. He trows the scarf to the side and unbinds my wrists. He avoids eye contact with me as I stare at him in awe. He stands up and lowers his hand toward me to help me up. I take it and he helps me off the floor. I still stare at him, he finally makes eye contact with me. His eyes are gleaming and I get lost in them every time. It seemed like forever before he lifts me up and sets me down on the sink. Wha- What? What is he doing? Cartman grabs a paper towel from the dispenser and get it covered in water and soap. OH I see what hes doing. Its just like when he got a cut on his face from that broken plate except my cut is from assault.

I flinch at his touch as he holds my head in his other hand while dabbing my cut with the paper towel and cleaning my face. There is no anger in his face, more like concern...no he can't be concerned for me...can he? No this is Eric Cartman we're talking about he can't possibly have human feelings...Can he? My body is still in shock from the assault, I can feel myself shaking. Cartman stops and gives me this look likes he's in shock. I don't know why he woul- My face is hot and my eyes are puffy and wet with tears? Am I crying? Oh my god I'm crying in front of Cartman! The one thing I promised myself I would never give him the satisfying taste of me dropping my guard and letting him taste my tears.

I look away from him but he turns my head with his gentle touch. I look at the ground ashamed of letting my enemy seeing me look so defeated. He takes his thumb and wipes my tears from my eyes, hes not going to laugh at me? He not going to call me a pussy Jew? Maybe...Cartman has changed a lot more than I thought "Calm down, stop crying" I look away from the floor an stare at Cartman, my tears continue to flow from my eyes " I can't once I start I can't stop." I rub my eyes to prove a point. Cartman just stares at me crying before his very eyes. He looks as if hes thinking about how to get me to stop crying "Well I will just have to fix that." He takes me off the sink and sets me on my own two feet as I stare at him crying "H-how ca-" My voice is cut off by his lips pressing against mine. His warmth engulfs me as he kisses me with gentle force. Hes kissing me!? Let alone on his won free will!

I can feel myself blush as he wraps his arms around me pulling my body closer to his. My body practically fits his. I'm shocked by his actions that I don't realize my arms are wrapped around his neck, when did I do that? I can feel his tongue asking to enter my mouth, I can help but let him in and return the kiss back. I can't believe we're doing this again! Slowly we move toward the back of the bathroom without breaking our kiss. I'm pinned between the wall and Cartmans body.

He slowly pulls away from me and grins at me "Told ya I'd get you to stop." Hes right I did stop. He looks back at me studying me from head to toe. We are still embracing each other "Why?" Cartman looks at me as if I asked a dumb question."I'm looking out for whats mine." He points at my stomach where my scare from my kidney transplant. I fucking new he didn't change! I push him away from me and head toward the bathroom door. How could I be so blind!? He's just toying with me, yeah that's fucking it "Kahl wait!" He grabs my shoulder and I turn around an shove him away from me "I can't believe I thought you was the lest bit human!" Cartman stares as me "I have no idea what I was thinking!" I pinch the bridge of my nose "I don't know what I see in y-" I quickly cup my mouth before I finish. And with that I run out of the bathroom before he had a chance to figure out what I almost said. Please to god I hope he doesn't fit the pieces together.

God damn slip up.

God damn Cartman.  
-

Later that day I decided to stay after school in hopes of avoiding Cartman. I hid in the Janitors closest when the bell to end school rang. Its been maybe a good thirty minutes after school has been deserted. I get startled by the sound of a piano WAIT PIANO? I didn't know this run down school had a piano.

I cautiously open the door to listen more closely to the music. I could tell whoever is playing must have had years of practice with a private tutor. The music seemed to take control of my curiosity as I walk down the schools empty halls searching for the source of the music. Who'd stay after school just to play the piano? Well.. maybe I shouldn't ask or he or she will ask why I am staying after school. I'd like to stay off that subject, I want to keep Cartman off my mind...even if I do like him. Damn Cartman and his soft lip...and his deep voice..and sexy way of getting angry.

Fuck.

Well so much for trying to get him out of my brain, hes just stuck there. Why can't I just stop thinking about him for one second...speaking of witch, what was up with Cartman earlier? Why did he kiss me if all hes looking after is his damn kidney? I sigh, I'm so confused, maybe he's fucking around with me? I don't care anymore. My brain doesn't comprehend with any of this.

I stop at an abandoned classroom. No body uses this class room anymore so they just leave it unlocked, and its not like anybody notices its here anyway. But obviously someone did and is putting it to his or her own disposal. Maybe its an old music room and nobody can really see the art in music..or they just don't give a shit.

The notes from the piano are beautiful and delicate. I just got to know who's playing it.

Slowly I open the door hoping to god it doesn't make a sound, luckily it doesn't an I enter the room with ease. I turn to see who is playing and who would have thought, it was the one person who I never in my life would have talent other than mind fucking me.

Eric Fucking Cartman

Luckily he hasn't noticed my presence and still continues to play his lovely melody. I thought it would be rude to not stay and listen to him play. I silently take a seat in one of the desks sitting behind him and zone out to his musical charm.

Why am I even here? I thought I wanted to avoid Cartman for his actions in the bathroom? I don't know anymore, I'm to confused. Maybe its not that I want to be away from him.. Maybe I want to be closer to him. I WANT him to like me. I WANT him to do bad things to me..I fucking admit it. I want Cartman to myself. I want him to do things to me that he wouldn't do with anybody else. I want him to take control an take me over. I fucking admit I have fucked up fetishes, like a Tokens party when I said he could just bend me over the table with no problem. Fuck I wish he did and hold my wrists down as he does whatever the fuck he wants with my body..god damn I have a dirty mind.

Cartmans song ends in a lovely chord. I can't help but clap and Cartman is startled by it and nearly falls off the stool "W-when the fuck did you get here!? Why are you here after school?" I smile "I could ask you the same thing. I didn't know you could play piano." I can see Cartman get all flustered and blush, I don't think I ever seen him act this way before "W-well expect the unexpected Kahl, I can also play the guitar and violin.." He looks down at his hands while fumbling his thumbs. He seems uncomfortable with me being in the room, maybe even embarrassed. I don't blame him, if someone came in on my on my own private time to myself I'd be nervous too "Dude don't be so nervous. I won't tell anybody if that's what your worried about. And besides I thank you play beautifully." I smile at him, as long as he keeps my secret safe so will his. He looks up at me for a second and continues to fiddle his thumbs "Really?" he asks turning to face the piano "Yes, What was the theme of your song?" I walk over to him and take a seat next to him on the stool "Its..um..'Love'."

How ironic.

Cartman playing a song about love. That is almost funny "C-could you teach me?" Cartman makes a grunt of surprise an his gaze hits me "What?" I look at him "Can you teach me to play?" I rub the keys as he continues to stare at me " Sure, whatever Jew, I will give you private lessons.."

Its finally Friday! Me and Cartmans private piano lessons have been pretty well, hes a pretty good teacher. And I get to spend some alone time with him. He still acts funny around me, I'm guessing its from the incident in the bathroom. Well I don't care why he did it I fucking enjoyed it.

Its Lunch time and I'm enjoying my lunch in piece, Stan and Wendy are chating away, Kenny is somewhere around here flirting with girls and Cartman is eyeballing me while sucking on a strawberry. He thinks I don't notice him watching me "Take a picture fat ass it will last longer." I turn and grin at him, my sudden action must have surprised him because he slouches in his seat. I turn back to find Stan and Wendy making out in front of me. I show sighs of discuss as I frown an throw the rest of my food away " I don't blame you Jew. I lost my appetite as well." Cartman throws his food away and starts heading for the exit.

Hes been skipping school more often than I can count, and Jews are good with numbers. Sometimes I wonder were he goes and what hes doing. The only thing stopping me from following him is my mother, but she's probably already kill me if she found out I was gay and have the 'hots' for the town Nazi so what the fuck ever.

I get up an follow Cartman through the school lunch room emergency exit " What are you doing Jew? Shouldn't you be staying in school like a good Jew-boy?" I roll my eyes "No fat ass I'm skipping school with you." Cartman gives me a weird look but his expression softens, he looks happy "Your funeral Jew." I wince a little because of his referal to my mother finding out. I'm gonna get chewed out when I get home. I would stay the night at Stan's but hes got plans with Wendy and I don't necessarily want to bother them when they 'get to it'. You have no idea how wrong it is for your best friend to have sex with his girlfriend while your sleeping, I woke up one time and I never want to see that again "I'm assuming you will be crashing at the hippies place, right Jew?" His question brought me out of my thoughts an back into reality :U-uh no actually he...has plans with Wendy and well..last time I stayed over when he had plans with her lets just say it was worse than what they was doing in the lunchroom.." I can see Cartman shiver as I explain why staying at Stan's was a bad idea "Then stay over at my place." Wow did NOT see that coming, does he even want me over? I mean I don't know, maybe its a bad idea. What if its a trick? What id hes trying to poison me? Well maybe hes already done that with his good looks and charms and the fact I have a crush on him, but, I will take my chances. Instead or dealing with my mother "Um y-you sure?" I must have been really deep in though because we are already heading in the direction of his house "You've done it before Jew." Oh yea I have, when I was drunk and spilling all my secrets..well not **all** of them.

Its been hours since Cartman invited me to stay the night at his place in order to avoid my mom. We've been doing nothing but watch TV, saying nothing to one another. I try to start conversation with him but he just sends it back to me with nothing to feed off of. Its a little annoying and its making me frustrated, maybe if I take a hot shower it will take the edge off "Cartman can I use your shower?" I stand up and put my hands on my hips waiting for an answer from him. He shrugs " Whatever Jew, go ahead." And with that I slowly make my way upstairs "If you want there is a clean shirt hanging on the door nob of the bathroom door that you could wear Jew." As always he refers to me as Jew, at lest I know hes still the same old Cartman.

I reach the top of the stairs and walk past Cartmans room, just like e said there was a shirt hanging on the bathroom doorknob. I'm not a fan of the color blue but it will do for now. I strip my clothes and leave them in a pile in the corner of the room. I turn the hot water on and step in letting the hot water splash against my face. I really need to relax more, I don't think my body can take anymore tension. I scrub my hair with Cartman shampoo and conditioner and wash it out. By the time I'm done I am going to end up smelling like him...not that I don't mind.

I turn the shower off and step out of it and look around for my towel. I did bring a towel with me didn't I? No? I face palm myself in my own stupidity and slightly open the bathroom door "Cartman I forgot a damn towel could u bring me one please?" I close the bathroom door to keep anymore cold air from entering the room. I can hear Cartman grumbling as he walks up the stairs " Damn Jew, forgetting a towel. What does he think I am his slave?" He quickly opens the bathroom door and cold air hits my naked body making my cock get a little erect. He notices me standing there naked and he takes a quick up and down study of my body. Quickly I take the towel from him and dry my hair with it and cover the lower half of my body. I can feel my face growing hot. There is no way to possibly hide my blush in this state and I can't run past him when hes standing in the door way. I stare at him to see his face. Its red? Why would his face be red? He grabs the shirt on the door and hands it out to me and walks away without another word.

I quickly put it on and bolt after him. I don't know why I thought chasing after him would be a god idea, and as clumsy as I am I trip over my own two feel and land on Cartman. He falls forward and we're tumbling down the stairs, I end up on my back with Cartman on top of me "OW! What the fuck Jew!? You trying to kill m-" He stops as he realizes what hes doing. We're at the bottom of the stairs, hes on top of me with our legs intertwined and his hands are holding my wrists down on the floor above my head. If this is a dream I don't want to wake up.

I just continue to stare into Cartmans brown eyes, he seems unaware of what to do, his face is red and I believe we are both blushing. I don't know what to do either but my body reacts before my mind can figure out what to do. I lift my head and my lips meet his, Cartman takes a short breath of surprise as I deepen the kiss and close my eyes. He returns the kiss and deepens it even more. I don't think I can hold my sexual desires anymore as I let out a small moan of approval. His tongue invades my mouth and I just lose it. I can't hold it anymore. He holds both of my wrists with one hand and he glides his other hand up my shirt and rubs my nipple. AH fuck if this is a dream please go don't wake me up.

I can feel my cock getting more erect with each passing minute. I love this I fucking love this! Cartman stops rubbing my nipple and his hand glides down my body toward my hip and gently rubs my hip. Damn why must I be a dirty minded horny teenager? Cartman breaks our kiss and looks a me with a devilish grin on his face. I look back innocently "What?" I try to study his face to see what hes thinking but my mind is to fuzzy from the fact hes on top of me, rubbing my hip and holding my wrists down with one hand. He moves closer to my ear and whispers " Never would have thought you'd have the hots for me Jew, your mine." I feel a shiver run down my spine as his warm breath on my neck and immediately my erection hardens and I have a flown our boner. Its rubs against his pants as he nips my neck, I can't help but moan in pleasure. I don't know what he is planning but whatever it is I like it, he nips me a little harder and I can't help but squirm a little as his hand glides from my hip and his fingers wrap around my cock. Oh god I don't know how much I can take before I REALLY lose my mind! Slowly he begins to give me a hand job, his mouth invades mine as I begin to moan. He lets go of wrists and glides his hand down my chest rubbing my nipple, I can't help but wrap my arms around his nick as he begins to pick up the pace on my boner. How does he know all this? I don't know let alone care, all i know is that I want him to do bad things to me. I know its dirty but I don't care anymore.

I can feel myself getting close to my climax but I hold it in. I don't want to stop. Cartman breaks the kiss "Scream my name Jew." I can't take it much longer " C-cart Car" I look at him straight in the eyes "ERIC!" I scream as I tilt my head mack in a moan, my seed getting all over the inside of my shirt. Once I'm finished I pant heavily as I look up to see Cartman grinning at me and blushing " I always told you I'd get you to scream my name, and you called me Eric." Oh shit I did. I screamed his name in pleasure. He seemed just as surprised as I was " I think I know how you can repay me for letting you stay over tonight." My heart nearly stop beating. He can't be serious can he? This definitely must be a dream. I can feel my face growing hot as he lifts me off the floor and hauls me up the stairs. Oh my god he is serious! I can feel my cock growing erect again. Cartman opens the door to his room and quickly shuts it once we're in.

I can feel my heart pounding inside my chest when Cartman come up from behind me. I can feel his body close up against mine as his arms wrap around me. Cartman slowly pulls off my cum stained shirt off and some of my own seed gets on my face. Out of curiosity I lick it off, its sweet but salty. I feel Cartman lift me and I'm put down on his bed. I don't know how to react but watch as he gets on top of me, his pants are already off and I can see his own boner in his boxers. I;m glad I am not the only one enjoying this. I push him off of me and yank his boxers off, he seems pleased with my actions toward him. I promised myself I would never do this. I can hear the nine year old version of me yelling at me but I ignore it. Slowly I lick his balls and began sucking his scrotum then taking in the hold organ into my mouth. I can hear Cartman moan "S-s-sweet." I don't neglect his other ball as I began to suck on it. Honestly its not as bad as I thought it would be. I faze my attention toward his cock, its not as long as mine but its thick. Slowly I lick around his head while my hand slowly gives him a hand job. Cartman moans become slightly louder the faster I went. Finally I take Cartman full length into my mouth, with each second I gradually get faster. Cartmans moans become gradually louder as he gently puts a hand on my head. I can feel him twitch, I pull away and continue to stoke him with my hand " AH FUCK KYLE!" His seed hits my face and I am soon covered in it, out of curiosity I lick some of his seed off of my face, Its more salty than my own. Cartman bends down next to me and wipes the cum off my face, hes smiling at me an actual human smile.

Once again he lays me on the bed and makes out with me His hand goes over toward the night stand and grabs something. Slowly his fingers enter my opening and I moan at the pain, he makes as scissor like formation, preparing me for what comes next. He grabs my hips and pulls me closer breaking out kiss. I unbutton his shirt and toss it to the side, he looks a little embarrassed so I give him a kiss to reassure him. I can feel his cock push against my opening as he slides in me. I yelp at the unfamiliar feeling but as he started moving my yelps transform into moans.

After a couple of minutes he finally hits my prostate and I let him know by tilting my head back into the pillow "AH! Fuck me hard!" The words came unexpectedly and Cartman does as told. He thrusts harder and deeper inside me always hitting my prostate " AH! FUCK KYLE, FUCKING SHIT!" Cartman moans with me as we both get close to our climax. "AHHHHH!" I moan in the most sexual way as my seed gets all over Cartmans chest, seconds after me he too climaxed.

He lays his head against my chest as we both pant frantically. That was too fucking real to be a dream. Cartman slowly pulls out of me and lays next to me as I cuddle up to his chest. I can hear his heart beating rapidly as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. I never felt so happy in my life "I love you Eric." I cuddle closer to him as I hear is heart beat even faster and pulls me in closer "I love you too Jew."

THE END

Authors note: _I hope you guys liked my very first _South Park Fanfiction. Please tell me what you think about it I would really appreciate it :D thank you~


End file.
